


let's switch it up (leading from the bottom)

by 3minswriting



Series: this one's for the birthday boy [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Toys, bottom jr, lapslock, mentions of other baekho pairings, top baekho?????, yes i did top baekho yes im shook no i dont know myself either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: dongho and jr try something different
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: this one's for the birthday boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	let's switch it up (leading from the bottom)

**Author's Note:**

> for the nation's (and dongho's) leader.
> 
> and ofc, for my littlest lion ♡ (pls dont maul me for this omg im sorryyyyyyyyyy)

* * *

-

he's never felt anything like this before. sure, he's had sex and with a few different partners, and he doesn't like to compare – it feels unfair (they're too different; minhyun's hands in his hair purring in a low voice to _'suck harder kitten'_ while he thrusts into dongho's mouth is nothing like how wonwoo gently strokes his thighs when dongho's riding him, which is nothing like how it felt that one time they'd all gotten a little (very) drunk and mingi decided he wanted to see what it would look like if his boyfriend aron received a toe-curling blowjob from dongho while he took dongho's ass for himself, except it was messy as hell and mingi was adamant they had to try it again when they were sober, which they did, and again it was different because they had nothing to hide behind except the lust and pleasure that left dongho's throat raw for a week and unable to sit properly for two).

“alright baby, let me know when you're ready.” jonghyun says softly, dark hair pushed up by the back of his wrist resting on his forehead. against the navy blue sheets, the vision of jonghyun's body is like a golden statue carved to honour a god now sinking into the ocean, his beauty a heresy against mortals attempting to live a life of reason instead of worship. dongho is ready to worship, at least he thinks he is until the slow, encouraging smile he's gifted with makes him weak at the knees. he wobbles, ready to kneel even though he's been told to stand.

“shouldn't that be..i mean, aren't you..?” dongho's fingers run over jonghyun's knees. he licks his lips. the nerves aren't helping and its just so different dongho tries to find comfort in looking at jonghyun, until he notices the shadows defining the lines of his abs and remembers their hidden strength that has brought them both hours of pleasure over the last four months. jonghyun fucks so hard, pushes in so deep, and dongho stares hungrily at the thick cock standing proud between jonghyun's loose fingers, and wishes he could be feeling that inside him tonight.

“i've been ready for a while. i was waiting for you but you're distracted.” jonghyun smirks, thumb circling the tip of his own cock and smearing precum like it's icing on a cupcake and dongho's never been more desperate to lick it off. “tell daddy what you're thinking.” dongho's eyes stay locked on jonghyun's dick, deaf to everything but the low buzzing between his ears and his asscheeks.

“i want you to fuck me, daddy.” he blurts out the truth because what's the point of lying when they both know what's on his mind. “i want it so bad. do i really have to do this?”

“we had a deal.” jonghyun's fist slowly rises and falls along the column of his hard cock. he spreads his tanned thighs further apart and it isn't an invitation, it's a command. “are you going back on our deal?”

“n-no..” dongho shifts forward on autopilot and it moves the plug vibrating inside himself. he winces. the low frequency barely gives him enough of what he needs, little more than a casual massage without any of the pressure that an adventurous tongue or a probing finger would provide. it's a constant tease and worse, it's a constant reminder of what he's being deprived of, and dongho lets out another soft whine.

“what's the hold up?” jonghyun makes his glance at dongho's hard length as obvious as the look he gives to the sweat trickling over the black ink on dongho's chest.

dongho swallows, more self-conscious. the condom sticks to the inside of his palm, his tongue sticks to the dry roof of his mouth. he can't speak, can't articulate how intimidatingly, breathtakingly beautiful jonghyun looks right now, how inviting to see him slowly jerking off with that smirk on his face that oozes confidence while his raised hips expose the ready entrance dongho is meant to slide into (and he'd spent a long time prepping, plastic-covered fingers careful to breach the one place he hadn't yet fully explored on jonghyun's body. 'don't think i don't know what you're doing,' jonghyun had scolded him, hips fucking himself onto dongho's index and middle fingers. 'what do you mean?' dongho had flushed red right to his toes, trying to look innocent as he layered more lube onto his fingers. he rocked back onto his heel to the same rhythm of jonghyun's rotating hips and his scissoring fingers; a desperate act to force the buttplug between his asscheeks to go in a little deeper but it was so damn small and the cock glistening in front of him was just so much bigger and better he- _'you're avoiding, baby. put another finger in and make it quick.'_ -had to obey.)

sniffling, dongho takes a deep, shuddering breath, lips screwing together. jonghyun deserved his best, and they had made a deal but he didn't know if he could do it, this was too different and not even when he'd lost his virginity had he felt this way.

“dongho-” at the call of his name, dongho's eyes snap up to jonghyun's and he almosts wishes he hadn't because it makes him want to crawl over his chest and kiss him, tuck himself underneath jonghyun's chin and beg him to turn up the dial on the vibrating plug, take him to the edge, take him over and over. jonghyun frowns – but dongho knows it's really a smile and he both hardens and sinks lower submissively as he's told, “hurry the fuck up.”

dongho looks down at his dick in his hand, and nods meekly. he guides his tip to jonghyun's ass, pauses at the twitching rim and instead swipes along the soft skin of jonghyun's perineum. jonghyun jolts and raises his head from the pillow, glaring.

“baby-” he growls.

“i'm trying it's hard,” dongho pouts, bargaining, “can't we-” jonghyun sounds like he's losing patience even if they both know for dongho, it's endless as the ocean his golden body drowns in.

“no. either you fuck me or this stops right now. you want that?”

“i don't!” dongho shuffles forward, his knees pressing onto the mattress and leans in, hand shaking. “i'll be good i'm sorry, please.”

jonghyun stretches out his legs to hook around dongho's hips, and the slow motion is mesmerising, the ripple of hard muscle and the strength of the heel digging into dongho's tailbone, jerking him forward.

“then be good.”

dongho wants to be good for him, so good, the best, so he settles his cock at jonghyun's ass and prepares to worship. the push of resistance is strong when dongho presses into jonghyun, he can feel his body rejecting him and he sniffles again. against his tailbone, jonghyun's tightening legs offer encouragement contrary to his spasming heat so dongho bites his trembling bottom lip and frowns, pushing in deeper like a good boy should, just like jonghyun wants.

“that's it baby, don't be gentle.” jonghyun groans, hand on his cock paused and squeezing tight.

dongho stills his hips. he's only halfway in and he feels like its too much already, the softness of jonghyun's insides too different to the hardness of the rest of his built body, tense muscles working as jonghyun unhooks one leg lazily and sits his ankle on dongho's shoulder. the control it takes to make the action look so effortless is mirrored in how well jonghyun takes him; dongho doesn't like to compare – it feels unfair because whenever jonghyun fucks him, dongho is a mess; he writhes and struggles against the sheets and begs to have more of jonghyun's cock stretch him apart even though it stings. jonghyun is so calm right now, in control. his eyes open to dark slits, looking at dongho through his lashes.

“take any longer and i'm pulling the plug, baby.”

dongho whimpers. he can't lose this, even if it's tiny compared to what's in jonghyun's hand.

“no please don't i need it.” dongho clenches his ass around the plug, shivering.

“don't tell me what you need.” jonghyun snaps, running his hand through his fringe. “i know what whores like you need. you need to have your ass filled,” he smirks when dongho moans, hips easing in deeper even as tears gather at the corners of his shut eyes. the heat is unbearable, it's too tight, and dongho's cock bottoms out against the hard curve of jonghyun's ass.

“i do i do why won't you give it to me when i'm being good for you?” dongho wails, palms falling onto either side of jonghyun's wide shoulders. their bodies aligned, dongho wants to collapse against him, feel how they match perfectly, feel jonghyun's strong arms around him and holding him close.

“you're not being good.” jonghyun accuses, breathing heavily as dongho starts to rock in and out, shivering. “you're thinking about my cock still, aren't you baby. you're thinking a-ah-,” dongho thrusts harder, unable to open his eyes. he's so close to jonghyun's clavicle and if he looks he'll touch and he's not allowed to; he'll lick the sweat dribbling over jonghyun's glistening pecs like its the last drops of water in a desert. against his stomach he can feel jonghyun's knuckles brushing in time with his thrusts, can feel the slick of precome kissing his bellybutton and he sniffles again. “-you want me to be the one fucking your ass and feed that greedy hole with my cum.”

“i do, fuck i want you daddy _please_ -” dongho thrashes his head, biceps trembling as his buttocks tense. each forward thrust into jonghyun has him feeling the plug more but it's not satisfying. jonghyun pushes back, meeting each hit and angling his hips so dongho is striking his prostate. the rhythm is messy, too desperate, the wet slap of their bodies joining and rejoining a constant tease to dongho's ears and unfulfilled ass. tears splash against jonghyun's chest.

“why are you crying?” jonghyun's grin is obvious as he whispers into dongho's ear. “talk to me. say it.”

“you know why.” dongho rebels as his body is overheating. jonghyun knows, and even if its so different doing it this way, dongho knows that his lover knows him best of all, knows his thoughts better than himself and his body. and it's that which takes him to the edge, sobbing when jonghyun chants in his ear, “fuck baby, you love cock that much don't you, you'll even do this. you're fucking me but you're imagining that plug's keeping all my cum inside you.”

“jonghyun i'm..” dongho babbles against his shoulder, hips jerking. around him, jonghyun's whole body tenses – his strong arms yank dongho against his chest and hold him tight, insides milking dongho even tighter and holding him through the crest, the wave, and moans into his reddened ears when he unravels too.

as dongho stills, ear falling to listen to the thump of jonghyun's heartbeat, he feels the arms and legs around him loosen. one hand comes up to tousle his black hair. in the quiet between steadying breaths, the faint hum of the little motor quivers like dongho's bottom lip.

“you okay baby?” jonghyun's body, hard as metal, is now as soft as rubber and gently bends around dongho.

dongho doesn't trust his voice and nods, relaxing as jonghyun's fingers in his hair move down to thumb away his tears.

“did you like it?”

”..different..” dongho mumbles. “liked it...but you were right. i wouldn't do it again. it's better when you do it.”

a little whine escapes him when jonghyun nudges him to pull out but he obeys despite his muscles feeling like jelly. in their new position, dongho curls up and melts against jonghyun's solid chest. eventually, he works up the energy to ask, “was i..?”

“you were the best, dongho-ah.” jonghyun doesn't miss a beat, kissing his nape and hand sliding down to dongho's ass. dongho barely flinches when he feels fingers between the cleft of his cheeks.

“good birthday?”

“mhm.” jonghyun traces the cool metal steadily trembling against the heat of dongho's body. he chuckles, “feels weird though..shouldn't i be getting my present on my birthday?”

“well aron-hyung won't be back `til next month anyway, so it made sense to do mine before yours.” dongho sighs as the minute pressure buzzing in his body is removed with a slow tug. he turns to face jonghyun afterwards, smiling sleepily into their kiss. “we made a deal.”

“we did. and i'll make you stick to your end of it on your birthday.”

dongho pouts but as jonghyun nuzzles him, he can't help but feel full – not the way he usually does, it's different.

but with jonghyun, it's still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to my beloved twin, sis ily over 9,000
> 
> this all feels like a fever dream tbh aerkogke pls comment/kudos if you enjoyed it


End file.
